Ask the Ghosts
Ask the ghosts (Another Reicheru, Normal Reicheru, Tokiko Shako, Ryou Shako, Sakura Shako, Dietrich Fech/ Alois Fech, Monika Fech Antonino Rossi, Alessa Rossi, Dona Rossi, Another Alessandro, Normal Kazuki, Another Kazuki, Hiro Shinozawa, and the Con Ghosts) anything to learn more about them! Rules #Do not ask any inappropriate questions. #Only ask the Ghosts questions, not commands. Questions Another Kazuki, why do you hate stuff from the 1980's (minus anime) and non-Japanese cartoons? Another Kazuki: "" (Translation: They are the c***piest s*** ever, every episode of the Care Bears makes me want to punch them in the face!) Tokiko, over decades after you, Sakura, and Ryou died, what do you do in modern times? Tokiko: "" (Translation: Well, reading, playing with toys, my mommy enjoys first-person shooters, and my daddy enjoys solitude, the best thing, we go toy, food, and even video game shopping after midnight, and sometimes the day, it's sometimes mommy that takes me, the people don't realize were dead) Ryou, before you died, what were your hopes and dreams for the future? Ryou: "" (Translation: Not sure, but, I'd really like WWII to be over, live a perfectly normal life in the aftermath, But I'm dead from god-d*** starvation) Sakura, Tokiko, and Ryou, how was air raid during when you were alive? Sakura: "" (Translation: Hm, Alright, We were shocked and scared, but Tokiko remained calm, she's so brave!) Tokiko: "" (Translation: Thank you, mommy) Ryou: "" (Translation: Yes) Sakura, when you were shopping with Tokiko, what did you get? Sakura: "" (Translation: A Pikachu doll, a laptop, A standalone Team Fortress copy, and a Amy Rose plush, I'm new to Team Fortress 2 because it didn't exist during the 1930's-1940's, Satoko's gonna teach me how to play!) Sakura, what items are currently on your wish list? Sakura: "" (Translation: Hm, Horror novels, J-horror DVDs, and I'm not too sure) To Tokiko, were you aware of any Japanese war crimes? Tokiko: "" (Translation: You bet your a**, I've heard Unit 731, the Nanking Massacre that happened before WWII, I actually feel sorry for the victims and more f***ing---) Sakura: "" (Translation: Dear, please don't use that language) Tokiko: "" (Translation: But Mommy, but---) Sakura: "" (Translation: I'm sorry, but no buts, I know you're dead and all, but six-year old ghosts do have rules,, this is still a beautiful nation and you will be respectful!) To Dietrich, can you tell me your favorite and least favourite foods? Dietrich: "" (Translation: I like German sausages, I hate deep-fried food, too crunchy, too ick) Dietrich, Monika, Alois, Ryou, Sakura, Tokiko, Dona, Alessa and Antonino, what is your reaction to Der Fuehrer's Face? Dietrich: "" (Translation: I don't really understand of Donald Duck said, especially when he his giving the Hitler salute, I knew he said Mussolini and Hitler, but, When he said the Japanese leader's name, I didn't know If he said Tojo or Hirohito) Monika: "" (Translation: This isn't too bad, I've seen worse) Alois: "" (Translation: Hold on, I know, Hirohito was the one in the photo, and Tojo is the one playing the instrument, I've seen it on Wikipedia) Tokiko: "" (Translation: What the h*** did Donald say, I can't really tell) Sakura: "" (Translation: Worst propaganda short ever) Ryou: "" (Translation: Ryou is only interested in quality animation, c***py propaganda shorts reflect badly on me!) Antonino: "" (Translation: Do people still make this garbage?) Dona: "" (Translation: This sucks) Alessa: "" (Translation: God no!) To Dietrich, If you haven't died in WWII, and the Berlin Wall was up, would you be in East or West Germany? Dietrich: "" (Translation: I was born in Berlin, in the east, so East Germany, of course and spent work in Poland, so---) Jonathan: "Commie!" Dietrich: "" (Translation: F*** you! You are the sorriest excuse for a soldier I've ever seen!) To Tokiko, Do you like the cities in Japan at night? Tokiko: "" (Translation: Very, very beautiful, the lights are very pretty) To Shikoki, when Ryo and Satoshi, finally saw their older sister again, what was there reaction Shikoki: "Satoshi was hysterically sobbing, he missed her so much, he really wanted to see her, and when he was stabbed in the throat, he was crying, All he wanted was his sister, and parents, Ryo was just happy to see her." To Antonino, can you tickle attack Dietrich and post his reaction to Ryou? Antonino: "" (Translation: Okay!) goes behind Dietrich, then ground pounds him Dietrich: "Was?" (Translation: What?) moves his fingers up Dietrich's side, who laughs in hysterics Dietrich: (laughing) "" (Translation: Stop! That tickles! Please stop! have mercy! have mercy!) Antonino: "" (Translation: There goes that laugh I never heard in decades) I shows up Dietrich: "" (Translation: Monika! Help!) Antonino: (whispering) "" (Translation: Take off his boots and gently get a feather) gently takes off Dietrich's military boots, and gets a feather and hold his feet together Dietrich: (laughing between words) "Nein, bitte, Monika!" (Translation: No, please, Monika!) runs the feather on his soles, causing Dietrich to squeal with laughter Dietrich (laughing uncontrollably) "" (Translation: NO! HAHAHAHA! STOP! NO! NOT THERE! PLEASE!) and Antonino let go and stop recording via the phone with the recorded footage, and Dietrich puts his boots back on, breathing and sweating heavily Dietrich: "" (Translation: Please, don't do that again) sends the footage to Ryou Dietrich: "" (Translation: I am going to beat you up for this, Monika, you can go) To Ryou, what was your reaction to the footage? Ryou: "" (Translation: Woah, I didn't knew Dietrich's laughter was that high-pitched when his feet were touched, poor fellow, I'm gonna set it to private so I can't violate him) texts Dietrich "I'm sorry he did this to you, Trich, don't worry, I'll make sure no one sees it", who then texts back "Danke, Herr Ryou" To Tokiko, do you like Shika Koshi Tokiko: "" (Translation: She's very nice) Antonino, Dietrich, Ryou, what is your reaction to "Bury the Axis" snickers Dietrich: "" (Translation: I have to admit it, it's funny) Ryou: "" (Translation: Heh, this is comedy gold! This is the only propaganda short that was hilarious) Hiro Shinozawa, how come you hated the sight of corpses? Hiro: "" (Translation: Made me sick, this is why I couldn't partake in the Nanjing Massacre and Unit 731, a biological warfare lab, I started hyperventilating heavily and my girlfriend tried to comfort me, her words were "Shinozawa-san, take it easy", she was Taiwanese, I met her in 1941 and married a year later, we had one child Jiao Shinozawa, she was 4, she was calm, shy, and she had to pretend she was Japanese, she was killed from the Hiroshima bombing, she was kind and wouldn't hurt a fly, Jiao died aswell, she also had to pretend she was Japanese, they were good at it, it didn't bother them one bit) Ryou, how do you feel about the war atrocities? Ryou: "" (Translation: I feel very regretful on what happened, I didn't want to, even though I never seen any due to my fear of leaving Japan, I didn't want to hurt anyone, neither did Dietrich and Antonino, Monika-san didn't want to hurt anyone, the Kuro Unit only done the deaths of American and Chinese soldiers out of honor, before they died, we would write apology notes, to show how sorry we are, Dietrich and Antonino did the same things, aswell as Dona and Monika, to show they never meant to hurt anyone, I'm sorry China, I'm sorry Taiwan, I'm sorry Philippines, I'm sorry Korea and I'm sorry America, please forgive me, they were found by American soldiers and some of them saw what we wrote, we only stayed because we wanted others to hear us out that we never meant to kill, in truth, we only wanted to kill Jonathan Woods, he was harassing us) To Ryou, do you resent the Taiwanese and Americans? Ryou: "" (Translation: No, not even a little, I never hated them, I respected them like the Americans, If I did, I wouldn't be happy that Shinozawa married a Taiwanese woman before it started, but I don't, I don't hate anyone, except the Woods family of course, but I do like Hanna, Jenni, Ann and Jack, they didn't hurt me, thank god for that) To Dietrich, Antonino, and Ryou, do you resent your bosses during WWII? Antonino: "" (Translation: I hated Il Duce, faulty weaponry) Dietrich: "" (Translation: Yes, Mr. Hitler promised the Sixth Army to save them, he lied! The Battle of Stalingrad were the last time I've seen him) Ryou: "" (Translation: Tojo? Yes, I do, His Majesty? No, not even a little, he was shy and lonely, we were supposed to respect this man, but deaths in his name, the man, Shōwa, survived WWII until 1989) To Meimei/Meiko, what was is it like having to act Japanese in public? Meimei: "" (Translation: It wasn't all bad, Hiro didn't force it on me, he just taught me it, Hiro was a very loving husband, but they were times, but it's alright in the end, I taught him Chinese) To Jiao/Jiko, what is it like having a Japanese soldier as a father? Jiao: "" (Translation: I love Daddy, he's the best daddy in the world, in modern times, we like to read books and watch films together, I like leaning about Japanese-Taiwan relations, they do have their fights, but they are getting closer than ever!) To Tokiko, Ryou, and Sakura, did you see the Okinawans as Japanese? Tokiko: "" (Translation: Yes, we did, they didn't deserve such treatment, they are just like us,, just on another island south of Japan) Sakura: "" (Translation: If I didn't, Peace wouldn't exist) Ryou: "" (Translation: I didn't like the idea of killing Okinawans, Neither did the other Kuro Unit members, I didn't like killing those soldiers, but done, out of courage) To the Chinese Ghost children, do you miss your parents Wei: (wailing) "" (Translation: Mother--------MOTHER!) Jiao: "" (Translation: We'll see them, we will) Mulan: "" (Translation: Yes, we do miss our parents, we want to see them, just over and 1800 years after our demise, I heard our motherrs committed suicide in 212 and our fathers one year later, as ghosts, they are looking for us all over China and Taiwan) To Jiao Shinozawa, when you toured Unit 731, Hell ships, and Japanese POW camps, what was your reaction be? Jiao Shinozawa: "" (Translation: Ah yes, Unit 731, oh my god, I almost threw up, There was a Chinese child the same age as me at the time, she was begging and pleading me before getting killed, I couldn't do anything, the soldiers there, told me to avoid eye contact with other children, Hell ships, I was too scared to look at the POWs, I was shy, POW camps, The deaths go on and on in my head, I've seen some stuff, and this is horrible, The Japanese saw surrender as dishonourable, and that's why they were treated so brutally, like the Germans to the Russians) To Meimei/Meiko, how were you during Japanese rule of Taiwan Meimei: "" (Translation: When I was taught Japanese culture, I was okay with it was pretty fun! With my husband teaching me to speak Japanese, My father was objected the rule and told Japanese soldiers to f*** off, I apologised to them and they accepted my apologies, I then had a beautiful daughter with Hiro-kun, my father said he looked like Emperor Hirohito, the emperor of Japan during the 20's to World War 2 to his death in 1989) Category:Ask Pages